The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders
The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders'' ''is a movie to be made by Iamnater1225. Summery SpongeBob SquarePants plans to build a Ship Building Shed in Equestria. And Just in time, He, Along with some old and new friends, They set out on an adventure across the Equestrian Sea and return the Elements of Harmony to The Tree of Harmony before The Evil Sorcerer, Merlock gets in the way. Plot Jiminy Cricket's Storytelling begins The movie began with Jiminy Cricket singing Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly). And as the song is over, He begins to tell his story about how SpongeBob SquarePants build is own Ship Building Shed in Equestria since his best management carrier of The Krusty Krab 2. Talking to Twilight and her friends/The Birth of the Ship Building Shed SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton arrived at Ponyville, And as they met up with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage the Illusionist, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Gabby and Orange Bloom, They begin to build SpongeBob's very own Ship Building Shed in the Ponyville Docks and called it "The SquarePants Master Ship Builders". Then, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha showed up and and they were impress at what a great job they've done. So, SpongeBob decided to build his own Voyage Ship. Meeting some old friends/The Birth of the Voyage Ship Later that day, SpongeBob, Twilight and their friends begins their work on the ship. Soon, They met Pipsqueak, Pinkie Pie's Sisters, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie and Marble Pie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the rest of their friends as they started building the ship. Days later, It was launch day, They were finally finish with the new voyage ship and SpongeBob called it "The S.S. Headliner". The New Elements of Harmony/Merlock's Dark Purpose After, SpongeBob was waiting for painters, carpenters and engineers to have the S.S. Headliner ready. The, He discovered the new Elements of Harmony in the book and showed it to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Meanwhile, Dijon went to tell Merlock about the new Elements of Harmony. Back at The SquarePants Master Ship Builders, the S.S. Headliner was in the dry dock and the workers was finishing the ship by the time Merlock discovered where the Elements of Harmony are. At the Everfree Forest where the Tree of Harmony stood up. A New Quest for the New Elements/Cutie Mark Crusaders Element Retriever The next day, the S.S. Headliner was preparing to leave the place of it's birth. Meanwhile, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Orange Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Gabby were just exploring the Everfree Forest when they spotted Dijon, Gremlin Prescott, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack and the Liquidator trying to steal the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony. So, The Gosalyn became Quiverwing Quack as she, Honker Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped them and took the Elements from them and head to the S.S. Headliner who's about to set sail. The Explanation/Cutie Mark Crusaders Cabin Fillies/Merlock makes his plan The CMC, Gosalyn and Honker explained about Gremlin Prescott, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator and Dijon were stealing the first Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony. Gremlin Gus was horrified because Prescott was at the plot with Dijon. SpongeBob thinks that the first new Element of Harmony is at the iceberg that the RMS Titanic hits. Mickey, Trixie, Flash Sentry and Discord set a course. Then, The CMC became the Cabin Fillies and they worked really hard doing the dishes and moping the decks. Meanwhile, Merlock and Negaduck was upset with Dijon and Prescott for failing to get the first Elements. Luckily, He made his plan as he trans form into a Griffin and flew ahead with Dijon and Prescott on his back as they set out to get the original and new Elements. Reaching the Iceberg/The Element of Passionate/Mirage has been chosen Meanwhile, SpongeBob talked to Princess Cornelia about her past at the RMS Titanic. She tells him a story about the iceberg and how Princess Celestia saved her life. Later, The crew begin the search for one of the new elements of harmony. On the iceberg, Pongolo Pete searched high and low around the iceberg. Suddenly, Merlock came up in an ambush with Dijon and Gremlin Prescott with him. Mirage felt a hero inside and has to stop them as the Element of Passionate glows inside the iceberg. SpongeBob discovered that the Element of Passionate has chosen Mirage. So, He fought Merlock off and SpongeBob and the crew shoved off as far as the wind takes the S.S. Headliner. Arriving the Pride Lands/The Element of Wisdom/Sunset Shimmer has been chosen Later that night, SpongeBob, Queag and Pongolo Pete were reading the map on the book of the new elements of harmony. Meanwhile, Merlock and Prescott made a deal with Captain Bonemeal and his crew of Bone Pirates, Ribbs, Kolestra and Spiny into helping them retrieve the elements of harmony in exchange for the share of the treasure. The very next morning, The S.S. Headliner reached the African Jungle River and discovered The Element of Wisdom. SpongeBob and Twilight discovered that it has chosen Sunset Shimmer because she's wise to help others. When the sunsets, SpongeBob and the crew reached the Pride Lands and met up with Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Timon, Pumbaa, Tatiana, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Kopa, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono and spend the night in Pride Rock. Welcome to the Great Valley/The Element of Courage/Spike has been chosen The next day, the crew arrives the Mysterious Beyond which leads to the Great Valley. Soon, They've met up with Rolf, Pterrance, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Cro, Pakka and Steamer. Then, There was a big glow and SpongeBob discovered that the Element of Courage has chosen Spike. As they arrived the Great Valley, They met up with Crusty, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Tria, Phil, Ivana, Esmeralda, Earle and Mojo, Ogg, Gogg, Nandy Bob and the rest of others in the Valley. Soon, They've met Sunburst. She remembered how she and Sunburst were settled in the Great Valley and stopped the Volcano from erupting and became an alicorn and the princess of the Great Valley and learned it all from the four pony royalties. Later that night, Esmeralda announced the ceremony in honor of SpongeBob SquarePants and Company and the Mane 6. Then, Pterano gives his big speech of God and told everyone and everypony why he has plans for their lives. Never give up hope/The Element of Hope chose Starlight/Now 10 Elements of Harmony together The next morning, The crew continued the last New Element of Harmony. Suddenly, SpongeBob was about to give up. Just as Starlight reminded him not to loose hope, The Element of Hope has chosen her. SpongeBob was very surprised to see that coming and Starlight gave hope for her friends on stopping Merlock. Now, SpongeBob was willing to do the impossible and got all the Original and New Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony. Returning to Ponyville/Reaching The Tree of Harmony/Surprised Ambush Soon, The crew returns to Ponyville. SpongeBob, The Mane 10 and the new chosen ones of the new Elements of Harmony head to the Everfree Forest and bring all the Elements to the Tree of Harmony. Suddenly, They were ambushed by Merlock, Gremlin Prescott, Dijon, the Fearsome Five, Captain Bonemeal, Ribbs, Kolestra and Spiny as they captured them and stole the Elements of Harmony. Then, Merlock trapped Discord inside an enchanted bottle and instructed Dijon to guard the prisoners as Merlock begins his evil purpose and gain control of Equestria. Merlock's Gaining control/Discord and The CMC reformed Dijon/SpongeBob's taking his stand At Canterlot, The Royalties were already captured by Merlock, Gremlin Prescott, the Fearsome Five and Bone Pirate. Merlock used the Elements against all in Equestria. Back with SpongeBob and all his friends, Discord and the CMC talked some sense into Dijon about Merlock disloyalty as Discord told him how Tirek betrayed him after being offered something more valuable then friendship and realized his mistake of hurting anypony else. And it got Dijon realizing how wronged he was to trust Merlock if he would offer him something valuable and released Discord from the bottle as he freed everyone and Discord considered Dijon a friend after the way he served Merlock. Then, SpongeBob is willing to take the stand against Merlock with some help from all of his friends the Elements of Harmony. And he begins his plan to stop him, Gremlin Prescott, the Fearsome Five Captain Bonemeal, Ribbs, Kolestra, Spiny and the Bone Pirates. Stealing back the Elements/Fighting Gremlin Prescott and the Bone Pirates At Canterlot, Dijon, the CMC, Gosalyn, Honker and Spike stole The Elements of Harmony while the crew fought off Gremlin Prescott, the Fearsome Five and the Bone Pirates. SpongeBob vs. Merlock/Returning the Elements/The Tree of Harmony became a new Meanwhile, SpongeBob came face to face with Merlock. As the fight goes on, SpongeBob fell off and Merlock became a griffon to finish him off as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna prepared a portal to Tartarus. Trixie used her magic to hold the portal for as long as her magic lets her. Then, She begins a strange magic growing inside of her. Meanwhile as the fall through the cliff, SpongeBob and Merlock started their final battle. Then Merlock loses his amulet and turns back to normal, Then, Rainbow Dash saw SpongeBo falling into the portal and she swooped about and grabbed him to safety. Merlock fell into the pits of Tartarus. Then, the crew defeated the Fearsome Five, Gremlin Prescott, Captain Bonemeal, Ribbs, Spiny and Kolestra. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity returned their Elements to the Tree of Harmony as Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist placed their Elements as the Tree evolved. The New Princess of Equestria/All Hail Princess Trixie/Equestria is Saved by SpongeBob Later, Trixie became an alicorn which make her the new princess. At Hogwarts Castle, Cornelia, Georgina, Petunia and Samantha proclaimed her as Equestria's new princess. Thanks to SpongeBob SquarePants, Equestria is saved from Merlock's wrath. As the story ends, it was revealed that Jiminy telling Yuna and her friends the story about when the SquarePants Master Ship Builders and the S.S. Headliner were built. Trivia *This is when the SquarePants Master Ship Builders and the S.S. Headliner were built. *This film takes place before The Magic of Friendship. Songs and Music Score #Jiminy Cricket - Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly) #SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends - Thank Gosh It's Monday #Music score - #Music score - #Starlight Glimmer - I See a Kingdom #Pterano - Through Heaven's Eyes # End Credits - That's What Friends Do Scenes #Jiminy Cricket's Storytelling begins #Talking to Twilight and her friends/The Birth of the Ship Building Shed #Meeting some old friends/The Birth of the Voyage Ship #The New Elements of Harmony/Merlock's Dark Purpose #A New Quest for the New Elements/Cutie Mark Crusaders Element Retriever #The Explanation/Cutie Mark Crusaders Cabin Fillies/Merlock makes his plan #Reaching the Iceberg/The Element of Passionate/Mirage has been chosen #Arriving the Pride Lands/The Element of Wisdom/Sunset Shimmer has been chosen #Welcome to the Great Valley/The Element of Courage/Spike has been chosen #Never give up hope/The Element of Hope chose Starlight/Now 10 Elements of Harmony together #Returning to Ponyville/Reaching The Tree of Harmony/Surprised Ambush #Merlock's Gaining control/Discord and The CMC reformed Dijon/SpongeBob's taking his stand #Stealing back the Elements/Fighting Gremlin Prescott and the Bone Pirates #SpongeBob vs. Merlock/Returning the Elements/The Tree of Harmony became a new #The New Princess of Equestria/All Hail Princess Trixie/Equestria is Saved by SpongeBob Links #Chapter 1 #Chapter 2 #Chapter 3 #Chapter 4 #Chapter 5 #Chapter 6 #Chapter 7 #Chapter 8 #Chapter 9 #Chapter 10 #Chapter 11 #Chapter 12 #Chapter 13 #Chapter 14 #Chapter 15 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies